


The day Hermione Granger regretted going to the Library

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Hogwarts Library, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Hermione Granger's world turned upside down with an unusual encounter in the restricted section of the Library
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	The day Hermione Granger regretted going to the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters of the Harry Potter world belong to JKR.

* * *

The day Hermione Granger regretted going to the Library

chapter one

* * *

"Last warning for anyone still lingering in the Library - the doors will be closed in exactly one minute."

"Bugger." Hermione hurried towards the restricted section. She lost track of time deciphering a tough set of ancient runes and now she was hurrying to finish the next part of her potions' assignment.

"Madam Pince. I just need one moment."

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry. It's late. I can't let you in there." The librarian stood near the tiny gate that led into the restricted section with a firm grip on the latch.

"This is very important, Madame Pince." Hermione wedged herself between the older woman and the small gate. "I promise - I'll be out of this place in less than thirty seconds." Seeing the older woman's stern expression Hermione offered an explanation. "You see - I've never missed a deadline for an assignment. I always manage to get them well before the time, but this was a last-minute addition to my schedule."

"Ms. Granger…"

"You don't need to worry about the state of the book. You know I'm going to take good care."

The older woman's firm expression softened as she heard Hermione's words and she loosened her grip. "Oh, I have no doubts about that. I'll let you in for now but don't make it a habit. If anyone else were in your place, they would've been outside the Library by now." Hermione beamed as she rushed into the aisle. "Once you're done with your book, leave the keys on the desk on your way out."

"Thank you, Madame Pince." Hermione hollered back but realized the Librarian was already out of sight.

She quickly moved to the advanced potions section and went on looking for the book on mysterious potions of middle ages. Spotting the previously known location of the book in the darkness, Hermione traced its spine with her fingers, only to pull it back as she felt a sharp prick.

She took a step back as the book began to glow in the dark, to her consternation. _This didn't happen before._

Scooting closer to the book to get a clear look, she realized it was the wrong book. Chiding herself for being reckless, she moved on sucking on the wound the strange book had caused.

She hadn't moved to the end of the aisle, a loud giggle stopped her. There are weird things happening around this corner of the Library all the time and she had slowly learned these things are better ignored than examined. Even before she processed that thought, she was violently pulled back to her previous location – her head hitting hard on one of the stands.

With a groan, she opened her eyes and gasped as her eyes fell on a glowing figure. Momentarily mesmerized by the ethereal beauty of the stranger, Hermione couldn't help but instinctively reached to run her fingers on the translucent skin of the young girl. Her eyes had the most serene expression she had ever seen and her face was accentuated with a heartfelt smile. Hearing another giggle, she drew her hand back. "Who're you?"

The giggle morphed into a throaty chuckle and the next thing Hermione knew there was a skull sneering at her instead of a beautiful face.

"It doesn't matter who am I? The important thing is I'm going to be you, by the end of tomorrow."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted back. "I don't have time for these childish games. Is this some kind of a Halloween prank? Are you from Zonko's?" She stood up and pinned her gaze on the figure sitting on the top of a book. "No, it can't be. Their products can be a little childish. I think you're a product of Weasleys' weird manifestations. I wonder what charm did they use?" She gasped suddenly noticing her finger - the place where the book had pricked her. "What did you do?" The skin and flesh around the wound had started to disintegrate, leaving her bone behind.

"It's nothing, dear. It's just the initiation of the transfer process."

For the first time since she encountered the strange figure, Hermione felt the tendrils of panic. She reached for her wand and tried casting healing spells on her finger.

"Oh, you poor thing. That won't work, sweetheart. As you slowly lose parts of your body, I make them my own." When Hermione shot a glare, the ghost winked at her. "Don't blame me, dearie. You have started the process by yourself by sacrificing a drop of your blood. It feels so good as the life force slowly enters my veins. Now, I just need to wait here, making plans of how to use my new body."

Hermione felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her head. So, she did the only thing she knew will give her answers. She snatched the book the ghost was sitting on, into her hands and rushed for light.

Brushing the droplets of sweat forming on her forehead, she quickly delved into the book. But to her surprise, it was empty. "Aparaeciem," she uttered demanding the book to reveal its secrets. But it sat there innocently, with its owner hovering over them.

"The book won't say anything until I command it to."

Hermione's eyes turned to her wound again only to notice it started to spread.

"Oh, dear. It seems I don't need to wait until tomorrow night." The ghost giggled and fluttered around Hermione.

Hermione finally understood that the situation was getting out of hand. The Library didn't offer her answer like it always did and she doesn't have any time to waste. "Why're you doing this? What do you want?"

"I want a body to dwell in, my dear. I think I already told you." The ghost replied with a snort. "I've been cursed to this life before I met my soul mate." She then proceeded to laugh sweetly by poking her bony face into Hermione's. "Thanks to you, I'll get to meet them now."

Hermione bit her lip. Clearly, that thing whatever it is doesn't understand how frivolous such a concept is. "I'm sorry to say, but there's no such thing as a soul mate. Some people are clearly more compatible with each other but that doesn't mean they're soulmates. If that's what you're after, I'm sorry to say. It's going to be a waste."

The ghost looked at her as if she sprouted another head and then went on shaking her head. "Oh, you're a poor soul. No wonder you haven't found yours, or you found them but clearly chose to ignore that wonderful feeling."

Hermione pinched her brow. She got stuck in a tricky situation. Dealing with a stupid person was taxing enough but dealing with an obnoxious ghost about a subject that cannot be explained by logic was beyond her imagination. "Umm, what did you say your name was?" Hermione tried gathering her attention.

"I didn't." The ghost giggled looking at Hermione's hand. "Only a few more hours."

Hermione took a deep breath pushing away all her traces of fear. "Okay. You can hold on to your notions of soulmate. But, trust me, my body and by extension, my brain is not suitable for your quest. To be honest, I'm not even that attractive. It'll be just a hindrance."

The ghost pinned her with a confused gaze. She flew around Hermione while the latter kept thinking about various spells about how to get out of the situation. "It seems you're right. But I cannot help it. I'll have to work with whatever body I get."

Hermione's heart sank into her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, dearie. Given how intelligent you are; I almost feel guilty for taking your body. But it's not my choice, you know." The ghost giggled without showing any signs of remorse. "If only you hadn't touched my book, you wouldn't be facing these circumstances."

"But, I have so much to do." Hermione brushed the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "My life's just begun."

Her gaze was lifted up when she felt a chill graze her cheek. "You almost fooled me with your intelligent talk. I'm beginning to think you're not that logical as you claim." Hermione's eyes flared up and stuck her wand into her translucent chest.

"Your wands and spells won't work on me, dear." The ghost chuckled and rose into the air circling around Hermione. "But if you're nice, I might tell you something that'll help you keep your body to yourself."

A sudden hope flared in Hermione's heart. But that didn't clear her suspicions on the "Why should I trust you?" Hermione raised her chin. "For all I know, you might speed up this process."

"Now I can agree that you're logical. As you said, your brain and my ideas don't really go well. So I'll give you an option. Try helping at least five others to find their soulmates and I might let you keep your body."

"What?! This is ridiculous. How can you possibly expect me to …."

"Don't forget you only have until tomorrow night. Use every moment wisely. You can sit and argue with an inanimate object or start working on your task."

Hermione's question went unanswered as the ghost winked at her and vanished into the book. She hurriedly reached for it to yank the ghost out, but the book stayed still in her hand.

She looked at her hand and noticed that most of her index finger has turned into bone. With a steely determination, she tucked the wretched book into her bag and strode out of the Library, looking for people and make them soul bonded.

Her hurried steps came to a halt upon approaching the seventh-floor corridor. She heard the clips and clops of a pair of boots and snuck into the nearby broom closet. She quickly tried to recollect the names on the patrol roster and realized it would be someone from Hufflepuff. With a plan forming in her mind, she stepped out of the door and approached the newcomer.

"Ernie! Nice weather for patrolling eh?!"

Ernie Macmillan stopped abruptly and squinted at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, what're you doing here at this hour?

"I was stuck in the Library after hours, working on a potions' assignment." She quickly scooted closer to him and guided him back to his walk. "This may seem out of nowhere, but I just wanted to know if you're seeing anyone." Hermione felt foolish asking such a forward question given how formal their interactions were until now.

Ernie Macmillan stopped and looked at her with a confused gaze. "I beg your pardon."

"What I meant to say…" Hermione trailed off as she observed the change in his expression. His confused expression changed into a smirk as he advanced towards her. "Macmillan, what're you doing?

"Call me Ernie." To her utter shock, he stroked her cheek and tried to close the gap between their lips. "You look so beautiful."

Hermione in her effort to evade the kiss ended up landing a strong punch to his face. But it didn't have the intended reaction on the Hufflepuff. Hermione sensed something amiss. His expression looked almost dazed. Her thoughts ran to the treacherous book in her bag and her feet towards the nearest broom closet.

She locked herself in the tiny cupboard and pulled out the book.

"Hermione, please open the door. You are my soul mate and we're meant to be together for eternity." Ernie began knocking on the door, desperately calling out to Hermione.

Hermione slammed the book on the floor trying her best to ignore the constant pounding on the closet door. After a few minutes of desperate knocking around the ghost emerged out of the book with howling laughter.

Pinning her glowing form into the book, Hermione screamed at her. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Did you already see it?" The ghost surrounded her like an embrace and whispered in her ear. "It's just a small incentive. You've now become extremely attractive to all those people who haven't met their soul mates, so it's easy for you to find people. Their attraction towards you will be nullified once they're matched with their soulmates. Best of luck, Hermione Granger. It's in your hands now."

As the ghost once again vanished into the book, Hermione groaned slumping down on the floor. For the first time in her life, she regretted stepping into the Library.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A Halloween short story not more than five chapters. The story is unbeta'ed, so all the mistakes are solely mine.


End file.
